


Street Burgers Roll

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Hamburgers, Slice of Life, Steamed Hams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Steamed Hams but Dry Bowser is suspicious as to why Donkey Kong calls them that.





	Street Burgers Roll

Dry Bowser was riding around in his gray colored pipe framed kart on the streets of the Mushroom City during the daytime when suddenly he noticed several hamburgers rolling down the street diagonally, with him being on the horizontal street.

"What the... why are these burgers going down this road?" Dry Bowser asked in disbelief as he squinted his red eyes within his pitch black eye sockets.

"Oh, those aren't just burgers! They're steamed hams!" Donkey Kong exclaimed as he was jumping from the different sized buildings, landing on top of the fire hydrant as he groaned in pain from having landed on it.

"...you call hamburgers 'steamed hams'." Dry Bowser responded as he had an unimpressed look on his face.

"Sometimes! It's a regional dialect!" Donkey Kong pointed out after getting himself back together from his accident, grabbing one of the burgers in front of him and eating it.

"Mmmhmmm. What region?" Dry Bowser said as he brushed back his red hair, still spotting several burgers rolling downhill from the intersecting avenue.

"Uh, Upstate New Donk." Donkey Kong blurted out with a sheepish grin.

"...Really." Dry Bowser responded in a dull tone as the burgers kept rolling in the background. "I have been around this city for years, and I haven't heard anyone ever use the phrase 'steamed hams'."

"Oh, not in NDC, no, it's an Upper Metro Kingdom expression!" Donkey Kong confirmed.


End file.
